


Here Comes A Candle To Light You To Bed.

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [3]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Don't have incest babies kids, Elara is also a bastard, F/M, Fem!Maven, I am a bastard, Male!Mare, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: When Mavena realises she's pregnant she knows she has to act fast. For her sake, for Cal's sake and for their unborn child.Time is not on her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the greatest bastard that you know?
> 
> Maven's name is now Mavena...  
> Mare's called Colt in this. (Because calling her Stallion or Gelding sounded stupid.)  
> Sorry if they're out of character, well, Cal anyway, since Maven kind would be because he's now female...  
> I don't even know where this came from  
> Sorry about spelling mistakes.  
> More mistakes will be written.
> 
> Don't do incest babies kids, actually, don't do incest all together, keep that stuff to fiction.

"Cal." Mavena called her brother as she sped over the palace floors. "Cal!" The aforementioned man turned around to face his sister.   
"Mavena?" His sister's usual harsh posture was defeated, replaced with a paranoid stiffness. Her eyes were wide and red and she trembled under the light of the sun. This was an imposter. "Mavena, what's wrong?"   
"Not here." She snapped before withdrawing again, gesturing for him to follow before hurrying down the hallways, not sparing the sentinels a glance. Cal followed, striding after her. 

Cal closed the door behind himself, the room was empty beyond the two of them; Maven stood by the window, the dull sunlight illuminating the blue flush to her face. Around her the beams fell still, the only movement from Cal himself and the fluttering house banners above the open windows.  
"We made a mistake, Cal." She muttered, hearing him click the door shut. "We're going to have hell to pay for this." Cal didn't reply, silently taking her wrist in his hand as he edged closer. "How can I do this?"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant, Cal." She stared at him, icy eyes piercing into him, burning truth into his heart. Cal struck his hand out to the wall, steadying himself, not meeting Mavena's eyes.  
"What…" he breathed, voice catching in his throat.  
"I spoke truthfully." She looked back out of the window, the greens all blurring to create some unwelcome mural.  
"You- we need to hide this."  
"You think I don't know that?" Mavena growled at him. "You got us into this mess, your going to help me solve it."  
"I'm your brother, we're royalty, w-"   
"Cal!" Mavena exclaimed, "stop!" Both siblings stood in silence, Mavena flushing silver, eyes fixated on him while Cal shifted back and forth. "What if I were to kill it?"  
"You can't kill it."  
"Why not."  
"There's too much of a risk." Mavena glanced back at him, her eyes lost in disturbing thoughts.   
"How?"  
"If you died, father would demand explanations and what if someone talked." Cal reasoned. "The other houses would rebel and our house would be disgraced. I can't loose you." His voice curled emotionally at the end, as he took her hand, pressing it.   
"Then what do I do?" Mavena watched him, blue tinted face grimacing.   
"I don't know." Cal took his sister in his arms and held her, kissing her forehead. "I don't know."

\---------

"I can't hide this forever, Cal." The two siblings lay in Cal's chambers, Mavena clinging to Cal's breast while he lay on his back, muscular arms encircling her. Despite it's grandeur appearence, full of hot colours, the plush room doing nothing to relax their tense postures. "It's been hard enough preventing mother from finding out." She glanced down at her abdomen, two months later and she knew she was lucky to not yet have shown. "We have limited time, I have limited time; soon, it will be impossible to hide." Cal watched her curl up on his chest; trying to shield herself from the world. He brushed the black curls from her face, uncovering seemingly lifeless blue eyes. "I don't know what to do."  
"You could go away." She lifted her head, hair spread across his bare shoulders.  
"What?"   
"Father always said you should go to the front, pretend you're going and then go elsewhere, somewhere you could hide an-"  
"You think I could hide that from him, from mother?" She gripped his torso tighter, causing him to whince. "Maybe we should tell them, they could help, the child would remain secret. Cal adamantly shook his head, arms clasped around her.   
"Not unless we have to, there would be serious repercussions and Elara could easily order the child dead as soon as it was born."  
"It would be her grandchild though."  
"And my child, she hates me Mavey, you know that." Mavena only moved her hand to brush her stomach.   
"This is a consequence." She muttered. "The consequence, why did we do this?" Cal only leant down and kissed her softly in reply.

\-------

"Tell my uncle."  
"No."  
"Mavena…"  
"No."   
Four months in and a small lump on her stomach had become visible and the timer had began. Mavena had loose dresses, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with it for too long. Someone would begin to suspect something.  
"He would be able to help, Mavena, what other choice do you have?"   
None. Mavena's flushed silver as her fists clenched. They couldn't risk telling mother or father; she couldn't go to a skin healer; she couldn't leave and she wouldn't allow the child to die. Mavena knew her mother was the biggest risk, Elara could only be kept out for so long before she began to pry. Julian may be their only chance.   
"Fine then." She snapped. "Take me to Jacos."

"Your telling me, you're pregnant?"  
Neither Calore replied, Mavena inched closer to Cal as Julian stared at them. "What have you done, oh colours…" He shook his head sitting further back in his seat. "Who's the father?" He asked, stoney. The question needed no answer as he watched Cal shrink. Julian took his head in his hands, running his fingers through his greying hair.   
"Uncle, look, we need help, Mavena needs help."  
"I shouldn't help you with this, this is wrong, it's immo-"  
"Please." Mavena interrupted. "You know what my mother would do."  
"Indeed so, Tiberius is just one risk, Elara, well, she is another matter altogether." Julian shakily stood, moving around his desk. "I'll help you, as long as you promise not to do this again." Cal and Mavena glanced at each other, a silent conversation between the two flame wielders, they stood like that for minutes, weighing their lives and that of their unborn child. Finally Cal uttered. "I promise."  
"As do I." Mavena agreed, "for our child."  
"For our child."

\----------

Autumn had come and the trees had began browning. The gardens of the Jacos family was coated in leaves, what was the Jacos family, now it was Julian's and eventually Cal's. The sky turned darker earlier, the night were longer and the mornings colder, yet Mavena walked the halls alone. Occasionally a servant passed by her, but none engaged her in conversation, all to aware of the possible consequences. She stopped, her shadow falling across the half opened door. Taking in a deep breath, Mavena pushed open the door, it squeaked as it swung open. Sara watched her enter from inside while Julian leafed through a seemingly ancient thick book. "Good evening." Mavena curtly greeted.  
"Good evening." Julian replied warmly as Sara nodded. "How are you getting along?" He questioned.   
"Exhausted, but restless." Mavena replied, holding her growing abdomen.   
"To be expected."   
"Jacos, what am I going to do the child, once it is born?"  
"That's your decision to make, I said I would help you now, but I cannot decide what you should do in the aftermath of your consequence." Mavena stepped forwards, her movements uneven due to the 6 month fetus growing inside her. Sara strode beside her, signifying that the mute was ready to begin examining her.   
"Can you give any guidance at all, before I go?"  
"Don't just consider your own, interests, consider your child's first, no matter how much it may hurt."  
"Then I know what I should do."

\--------

The cradled child was a precious, delicate thing. It's silver laced face was some what pudgy and it's bald head was smooth. It's little nose twitched as it rested in it's mother's arms. It had already cried it's first, wailing as it escaped into reality. Mavena had promised herself she had cried her last as the pain subsided and all she was left with was an ache and the shattering knowledge of what she had to do. "I love you." She whispered to the babe as the doors opened. "Cal?" She called expectantly. Her brother stood at the door, gaping.  
"Mavena…" he breathed, almost jumping forward to sit on the edge of the bed. Mavena gently handed him the child. "They're wonderful."   
"He is."  
"He is wonderful." Cal leant and kissed her lightly. Mavena leant against him as if he could sooth the pain.  
"How can we even say goodbye?

\-------

"Mavey?" Cal asked, sidling up beside her.   
"Cal."  
"Why couldn't you have been my Queen…"  
"I'm you sister, you don't need me to tell you that."  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you."  
"Who, Colt? I don't care for him, he's just some red."  
"Our son."  
"I'm always thinking of him, seven months on and he won't leave my mind."  
"Mavena." A new voice cut though the thickness. Elara. "I must speak with you."  
"Yes, mother." Mavena nudged Cal quickly. "Goodnight." Before following Elara into her own chambers. 

"That Colt boy, we can use him, his red blood has you fathe- Mavena are you listening to me?" Mavena's head snapped up.  
"Yes, mother."  
"You're just worried about your brother aren't you, sacrifices will have to be made unfortunately." Elara cooed, reaching into surface of Mavena's mind, combing through it.   
"No!" Mavena yelled. It was too late. Elara grasped an image that she was never supposed to see.  
"Mavena, explain yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based off one of my stories.
> 
> Title taken from a line of the Nursery Rhyme 'Oranges and Lemons.'


End file.
